User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 320: Uprising
Main Plot: Wendy (Wendy and Zak are talking together before their class starts) Wendy: I curled my hair the way you like it. Zak: I know. You always look gorgeous, but I love it when you curl it. Wendy: I do too. You’re too sweet though. Zak: No I’m not. You are, you’re literally the nicest person I’ve ever met. Wendy: I try. But it’s a crutch at times, believe me. Zak: That’s just because people try to take advantage of it. I never would. Wendy: I know you wouldn’t. (Siobhan comes in and sits behind Wendy) Siobhan: You guys are the cutest! Total OTP. Wendy: We’re just friends, Siobhan. Siobhan: If you say so. But the googly eyes are saying something else. (Candace comes in and rolls her eyes when she has no one to talk to) Candace: Hey, Siobhan. Siobhan: What’s up? Candace: Why do you still talk to her? She says such mean stuff about you all the time. Siobhan: Are you serious? Like what? Candace: Like you’re too weird to ever actually get a guy. And no guy wants to date a tree hugger? Siobhan: She actually said that? Candace: Yeah. It’s a good thing you have a friend like me who actually clues you in to this stuff. Siobhan: You’re right. She seems so sweet…but I guess it’s all fake. Candace: She’s so fake, believe me. But you can trust me with anything. (Siobhan smiles at her and turns back around as class starts and Candace forms an evil smile on her face) Intro Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie’s mom knocks on her door) Mrs. Stellar: Jamie! You’re late for school! Get up! (She opens it up and sees Jamie still fast asleep in bed, so she shakes her) Mrs. Stellar: Get up! Your principal said you can’t be late again! Jamie: Five more minutes. Mrs. Stellar: No! Get out of bed right now! (Jamie slowly sits up) Mrs. Stellar: Honey, what is going on with you? You’re not absent for a whole year of school and then you start missing almost a week worth of days within a month. Jamie: Just stressed. Mrs. Stellar: This is your last year. Make it count. I’m going to be ready in ten to drive you. If you’re not ready by then, I’m taking away your phone. (Jamie gets up and checks her phone, seeing a text from Caylee saying “where r u? Stein is mad”) Jamie: Fuck school. (She opens her drawer and pulls out a bottle of whiskey, taking a swig of it) Third Plot: Liam (Liam and Julia are making out in the locker room) Julia: It’s so good to be with you again. Liam: I love you. Julia: Say it again. Liam: I love you! (They start to strip and have sex against the locker) Julia: I love being your girl. Liam: I love you! Julia: HARDER! (Liam wakes up in class and people are staring at him) Liam: Shit… (He looks down and sees a wet spot on his jeans) Liam: What the hell… (The bell rings and everyone starts getting up to go) Danny: Sounded like a pretty good dream there, bro. Liam: What? Danny: I know a wet dream when I hear one. Who’s the lucky lady penetrating your thoughts? Liam: That’s nasty. And it’s not even anyone important. Danny: Kinda. Too bad your thoughts are the only thing getting penetrated, huh? (Danny pats his shoulder and chuckles as he leaves Liam alone in the room) Liam: God dammit! (He hides the wet spot with his binder and walks out) Main Plot: Wendy (Wendy is at her locker and sees the cheerleaders whispering things and looking at her) Wendy: Hey guys, what’s up? Siobhan: Look, the bitch speaks. Wendy: Excuse me? Adrianna: I think you heard her loud and clear. Carly: Come on ladies, no time for mindless teasing. We have a huge performance at this pep assembly tomorrow. (They start to walk away and Wendy stops Adrianna) Wendy: Ade, why are you guys calling me a bitch? Adrianna: Because of the nasty things you said about Siobhan? Wendy: Nasty things? Have you ever heard me say a nasty thing about anyone since you’ve met me? Adrianna: No. Wendy: Exactly. Because I don’t. Where did she hear that from? Adrianna: Wait…now that I think of it. Candace told her. Wendy: You’re kidding me. Adrianna: Sorry, I don’t know why I even believed you would say something like that in the first place. Wendy: What is Candace’s problem? We get here, she makes me miserable, ditches me for her new clique, and then continues to make my life horrible for no good reason! Adrianna: Because the girl has a major case of bitch face. Wendy: That’s not an excuse. I never did anything to her. Other than threaten her popularity, but I stepped down the second she started playing dirty. Adrianna: Then don’t take it from her anymore, blondie. Grow a backbone. This is high school, people aren’t playing games anymore. Everything that happens from here on matters. A lot. Wendy: You’re right. Adrianna: You’re the master of your own fate. Do with it what you will. (Adrianna walks away and catches up with her friends as Wendy seems to be contemplating something) Sub Plot: Jamie (Julia and Caylee see Jamie at her locker between classes and walk up to her) Julia: Where have you been? Stein is seriously pissed you’re always missing his class. Jamie: He’ll have to deal with it. Caylee: You sound and look awful. Jamie: Yeah, well I feel just as bad. (Caylee hands her a piece of gum) Caylee: Chew this, I can smell the alcohol on you from a mile away. Jamie: Thanks. Julia: Why are you drinking before school? Or at all for that matter. Jamie: None of your business okay. Julia: I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret. Jamie: Like sleep with my best friend’s boyfriend? Funny how you’re the one who’s giving me a speech on regrets. Julia: What is the matter with you? I thought that was in the past? Jamie: Whatever, okay? (Jamie slams her locker and walks off as Julia and Caylee both look shocked) Caylee: This is so messed up…isn’t she supposed to be the stable one of our group? Julia: She used to be. (Caylee walks away and Julia spots Moon, walking up to her) Julia: Moon, what is going on with your sister? Did something happen to her? Moon: Who knows, who cares. Julia: Something is definitely wrong with Jamie, Moon. You’re her sister, you should care. Moon: I’m done caring about that bitch. If she won’t let anyone help her, that’s her problem. I’m not gonna dwell on it. And you shouldn’t waste your time on it either. (Moon walks away and Julia looks frustrated) Julia: She was there for me, it’s my turn to be there for her… Main Plot: Wendy (Wendy walks into an empty classroom and slams the door) Wendy: Darnit! (Zak slowly walks in and sees her crying) Zak: What’s wrong? Wendy: What are you doing here? Zak: I saw you come in here and you looked upset. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Wendy: Candace managed to take away yet another good thing in my life for no good reason. Zak: What happened? (Zak comes over and puts his arm on her shoulder) Wendy: She’s spreading lies about me to make my friends hate me. Zak: Honestly, what the hell is her problem? Wendy: I don’t know…it’s like she used me for all these years and now that she doesn’t need me anymore, she won’t let me just go and be happy, she still has to be on top. Zak: Take down Candace as queen and you become the girl on top. (Wendy looks at him) Wendy: What are you saying? Zak: I’m saying that she does this stuff to you because she knows she can get away with it. Other than coming in here and crying about it, what have you done to stop it? Wendy: Nothing… Zak: High school is rough and unfair, but that’s just the beginning. Believe me. And if you let people walk all over you now, they’ll do it even worse in the real world. Wendy: So what do I do? Zak: Show Candace that she’s not the only one who can play dirty. Wendy: You’re right. If I had just stood up to her sooner, she’d never be doing any of this stuff now. Zak: Exactly. Once she knows you’re not willing to be messed with anymore, she’ll stop. Wendy: And I can finally get my life the way I want it. Zak: You’ll even be helping her. Giving her a piece of her own medicine might help her realize she can’t ruin people’s lives. Wendy: I’m gonna need your help, Zak. I can’t just…be mean like that. Zak: I’ll be there every step of the way. Wendy: Thanks…you’re like my prince charming, saving me from the evil queen. Zak: I love being your prince… (He leans in to kiss her and she moves away) Wendy: Sorry I just… Zak: What is it? Wendy: Well…Candace was always the one to get the guys and I would just kind of watch. I don’t really know…how to kiss. Zak: I’ll show you. (He pulls her close and starts kissing her) Wendy: It’s that easy? Zak: Yeah… Wendy: Oh…I think I got the hang of it. (The bell rings and she grabs her stuff, winking at him as she leaves) Third Plot: Liam (Liam sits down in class and Julia sits in front of him) Julia: I heard about your…um, moonlight desire you had in class. Liam: Shut up. Julia: Who was it about, huh? Liam: None of your business. Julia: Sorry, I was just kidding. Touchy subject I see. I actually wanted to talk to you. (Liam starts having thoughts of her in his head again smiling at him) Liam: Julia still I love you! (The whole class stops talking and looks at him) Julia: Oh…I- Liam: I’m sorry. (He grabs his stuff and starts to get up, but Julia grabs his hand) Julia: Liam, I have to tell you something. Liam: I don’t want to hear it. (He rushes out of the class as everyone looks at Julia weirdly) Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie walks into Tim’s house and sets her purse down) Tim: You want the normal stuff? Jamie: Nah, I need something harder this time. Tim: Ooh, bad day? (He hands her a bottle of vodka and sits down on the couch with whiskey in his hand) Jamie: People are annoying. Like just let me live my own life. (Jamie sits next to them and they both drink) Tim: I feel it. Can I ask you something? Jamie: Sure. Tim: Why are you drinking? You just never seemed like that girl. Jamie: You’d judge me if I told you. Tim: I’m drinking because my best friend doesn’t remember me, my family is all gone, I’m slumming it out in my dad’s old house, and still not in college. Don’t talk to me about judging. Jamie: Do I need a specific reason to drink? My best friend lost her baby a month ago, my grandmother is dead, I slept with a stranger, I’m a mess… Tim: Cheers to shitty lives. (They clink glasses together and drink again) Tim: I don’t want to drag you down with me. Jamie: I’m already dragged all the way down. I like drinking with you, you’re just chill about everything. And I forget about all the bullshit. Tim: Same. You should get back to school though. If you want any shot at college at all, you better keep those grades up. Jamie: As if. (Jamie rolls her eyes and takes another swig) Main Plot: Wendy (Wendy sneaks in the girl’s locker room during cheer practice holding a bottle of red paint) Wendy: Come on Wendy, you can do this. (She goes over to Candace’s locker and picks up the pair of pink leggings she was wearing) Wendy: Just do it! (She is about to squirt the paint on the crotch of Candace’s leggings when Adrianna comes in) Adrianna: What are you doing? Wendy: Oh my god, nothing. I just- (Wendy tries to run out, but Adrianna blocks her way) Adrianna: Were you just gonna make it look like Candace got her period all over her pants? Wendy: Maybe… Adrianna: Mary-Sue is bringing her A game, I see. Wendy: I just lost another friend because of her. I need to show her that’s the last time she hurts me. Adrianna: Sweetie, that’s the weakest revenge I’ve ever seen. I might have something that can help you, though. Wendy: What is it? (Adrianna pulls out her phone and shows Wendy a video of Candace and Sophie making out) Wendy: Candace is a lesbian? And cheated on Micah? Adrianna: I was saving this in case I ever needed it. But I guess you need it more than I do. Wendy: What do I do with it? Adrianna: Get your tech genius boyfriend and during the pep assembly later today, play it on the big screen. Wendy: In front of the whole school?! Adrianna: You want to send a message, right? Wendy: Yeah, but…is that too far? Adrianna: Think about everything she’s done to you. Use that fire and unleash it on the bitch. Wendy: You and Zak are right, I have to stick up for myself. And this is the perfect way… Adrianna: I’m sending you the video right now. (Carly walks in and rolls her eyes) Carly: We have a routine in an hour, Ade. Let’s stop talking and get practicing! Adrianna: On my way! (Adrianna whispers to Wendy) Adrianna: Let’s end the reign of Queen Slutface. You can do it. (Adrianna winks and leaves as Wendy looks confident, but then looks scared as she sees the video come up in a message on her phone from Adrianna) Wendy: Sorry Candace…you did this to yourself… (She leaves the locker room and calls Zak) Wendy: Get out of class, I need to see you ASAP. Third Plot: Liam (Liam enters the Hub and sees Jeremy at the counter) Liam: Dude! I missed you! (They hug and sit down) Jeremy: Missed you too. It’s great to be back. Liam: Why are you here? Jeremy: It’s a secret for now, but you’ll find out soon enough. Liam: That makes me nervous. Jeremy: Don’t be. What’s been up with you? Liam: Just dealing with senioritis. Stressed as hell. Jeremy: How are you and Julia doing? Liam: We’re uh…not. We broke up after her stillborn. Jeremy: Oh dude, I’m sorry. Are you taking it okay? Liam: I’d like to say I am, but I’m not. And what’s even more messed up is…I think I’m in love with her and Caylee at the same time. Jeremy: Two exes on your mind at once? Must be rough. Liam: It is…I don’t know what to do. Jeremy: Go for it. Pick one and go for it. Liam: Caylee is already with a guy. Jeremy: Then go for Julia. What do you have to lose, right? Liam: I fucked things up with both of them… Jeremy: If you don’t have a chance with either, then just get over them, man. Liam: I can’t. They made me so happy…and I just want to be happy right now. Jeremy: Then take a chance. Liam: I guess I’m gonna have to… (Liam looks nervous as he sighs) Sub Plot: Jamie (Everyone is at their locker after class and Mr. Hanson comes on the PA) Mr. Hanson: Alright, everybody go to the gymnasium for the winter pep assembly! Let’s go CHS! (Caylee is in a secret hallway with Shawn while everyone moves to the gym) Caylee: I’m glad you’re here. Even if it’s just for a stupid assembly. Shawn: I am too. At least I get to see you for a second. Caylee: I want to kiss you so badly right now. Shawn: You know there’s cameras everywhere. You can come to my apartment tomorrow night if you want. I’ll make you some dinner. Caylee: I’d love that. (Caylee looks over and sees Jamie walking confused down the hall) Caylee: I have to go…I’ll text you later, sweetie. (Shawn looks confused as Caylee walks up to Jamie) Caylee: What are you doing? Jamie: Is there a trash can anywhere, I think I’m gonna puke. Caylee: Oh god, did you drink even more? (Caylee sees Moon across the hall) Caylee: MOON! Moon: What is it? Caylee: She’s drunk as hell and is gonna be sick. Help me get her to the bathroom without anyone seeing. Moon: I’m not helping her. Jamie: I promise I’m done drinking. I had no more. Caylee: You’re not helping her, you’re helping me. Please, Moon! (Moon rolls her eyes and takes a side of Jamie) Moon: Fine, but you owe me big time. (They drag her into the bathroom and she immediately vomits in the sink. Abby and Danielle are in there and look grossed out) Abby: What’s wrong with her? Moon: She’s drunk as hell. Danielle: Jesus, that smells nasty. Caylee: Why are you guys here? Danielle: Better than the assembly. Moon: Oh, you’re here. Now I’m definitely out. Danielle: Calm your tits, Stellar. I’m out of here. It smells like rotten gym socks. (Danielle and Abby leave and Abby gives Caylee a sympathetic glance) Moon: What do we do now? (Jamie’s phone starts ringing and Caylee looks at it) Caylee: I think I have the perfect idea… Main Plot: Wendy (Everyone is at the assembly and Sophie, Alicia, and Brad sit down) Alicia: I hate these things. Sophie: At least we get to see the cheerleaders in booty shorts. (Brad and Sophie high five and Alicia laughs and rolls her eyes) Alicia: Sluts. (Micah sits down with the lacrosse team) Micah: Alright, this is the first time we’re being noticed during an assembly, so no one make us look bad. Brendan: That’s boring. (Micah laughs and winks at Candace who blows him a kiss from backstage) Mr. Hanson: Alright! Welcome everyone to the winter pep assembly! (Backstage, Wendy, Zak, and Adrianna are by the computer hooked up to the big screen TV) Wendy: Do you have it, Zak? Zak: Whatever plays on here plays in front of everyone. I’ll cut their feed and put ours in, which will be the kissing video. Wendy: Perfect. Adrianna: Wow, your boyfriend knows a lot about this techy stuff. Wendy: He’s not my boyfriend. Adrianna: Keep saying that, blondie. Make sure you wait until after our routine, I want to show off my ass. (Adrianna winks and returns to her team) Zak: You sure you still want to do this? If it’s not you, don’t do it. Wendy: I need to show people I’m not some cute little girl they can walk all over. And this is the perfect way, because they’ll never even know it was me. But Candace will and that’s all that matters. (Zak kisses her again and she blushes) Mr. Hanson: Alright, here to kick us off is the CHS Cheer Team! (Music starts playing as the cheerleaders run out and start dancing) Zak: Tell me when. (The cheerleaders raise Candace into the air and Wendy quickly presses the button) Cheerleaders: C! H! S! (The video starts playing on the big screen behind Candace as she is being held midair) Sophie: Oh my god. Micah: Oh my god. Brad: OH MY GOD! (Everyone starts cheering and laughing as Candace looks behind her and screams) Sophie: This is not happening! (Sophie runs out of the assembly as people tease her. Micah’s team starts cheering him on) Brendan: You’re dated a lesbian! THAT’S AWESOME! Micah: Shut the fuck up! (Candace looks at Micah who walks away and she runs out of the assembly as well) Mr. Hanson: EVERYBODY SETTLE DOWN! (No one listens and Mr. Hanson looks lost) Sub Plot: Jamie (Caylee and Moon are holding Jamie and dragging her out the back door of the school) Moon: Is this illegal? Caylee: I sure hope not. (They open the doors and see Jeremy standing outside next to his car) Jeremy: Jeez, what happened to her? Caylee: She’s drunk as hell. Jeremy: I can tell. Caylee: You called her at the perfect time. We had to get her out of here somehow. Jeremy: No prob, I’ll take her home and make sure she’s safe. Moon: Our parents won’t get home until late tonight, so hopefully she’ll be better by then. Caylee: Hopefully she’ll appreciate this, Jeremy. Jamie: What are youuuuuu doing here? Jeremy: Come on, Jamie. Let’s get you home safe. Jamie: Don’t touch me! (She slaps him as he takes her from the girls) Jeremy: Damn, feisty as ever. (He puts her in his car and gets in) Moon: She’s gonna be so pissed at us for giving her to him. Caylee: Oh yeah. (They walk back in as Jeremy leaves) Jeremy: Hey, you awake back there? Jamie: Why are you here? Jeremy: I have to tell you something…well warn you of something. (He looks back and sees she’s passed out) Jeremy: Or not… Third Plot: Liam (Liam is looking everywhere as everyone is leaving the pep assembly, still in a ruckus) Liam: Caylee! There you are. Caylee: What is it? Liam: I need to talk to you. I want you back, Cay. (He grabs her arm and she pulls away) Caylee: I already told you, I’m not interested. Liam: But- Caylee: I have a boyfriend and I’ve moved on…you should too. (She walks away as Julia stands behind him and clears her throat) Liam: Oh…hi. Julia: I have to tell you something, Liam. Liam: What? Julia: It can’t wait. I had a paternity test done on the baby…thought whoever it’s father was should know what happened…and…the dad is…you. (Liam looks shocked) Liam: What? How is that- Julia: We had sex at Jeremy’s party at the beginning of last year. The night his little brother overdosed? Liam: I don’t- Julia: I didn’t remember it either…until she said you were the father and I was trying to think of the timeline and- Liam: That was…my kid. Julia: Yeah. Liam: I can’t…it was bad enough thinking it wasn’t even mine. Julia: You deserve to know, Liam. You would have been a great father. You will be someday. Liam: I’m here worried about my feelings about both you and Caylee when really…I should be mourning my DEAD KID. (Liam kicks over a chair and Julia looks scared) Julia: I’m sorry, Liam. I just found out yesterday and I was gonna tell you in class, but- Liam: Tell me in class? This isn’t just something you bring up in casual conversation, Jule! Julia: I know. But now that you know and I know, maybe we can try us for real this time. Maybe try again one day. Liam: I can’t deal with this right now… (Liam rushes out and Julia looks upset) Julia: I thought you love me! Liam: Yeah, well we didn’t work out in the past. What will make it any different now. Maybe this is the world telling us we shouldn’t be together. Julia: Or maybe- Liam: I’m done. Bye. (Liam walks out of the school and starts crying) Main Plot: Wendy (Micah pulls Candace aside in the gym) Micah: Who did this! Candace: It had to be Adrianna. That bitch is DEAD! Micah: Do you know how embarrassed I am right now? Candace: YOU? What about me? I was just outed as whatever I am in front of the entire school! Micah: Yeah well, you shouldn’t have cheated in the first place. Candace: You say that now, but you loved it when you got sex out of it! Micah: You know what, we’re done. I’m gonna have to spend months trying to build my reputation back up. Candace: Your reputation? (Candace shoves him back and he falls into a table) Candace: I am RUINED! The whole school was laughing at ME. Not you. ME! Micah: Should have thought about that before cheating then. (Micah walks off and Candace starts hysterically crying as Adrianna walks over to her) Candace: YOU FUCKING BITCH! Why?! Adrianna: Candace, I can explain- Wendy: I did it. Candace: What? Wendy: I played the video in front of the school. I saw it on Ade’s phone, sent it to myself, and played it in front of everyone today. Candace: Why the hell would you do this to me?! Wendy: Because you’ve been making my life miserable for years now. Time you see what it feels like… Candace: I’m all you have! Without me you’re just a quiet little naïve girl! Wendy: Not anymore… Candace: You’re right, not anymore. I am so done with your pathetic ass. You think you can play with the big girls? You’re literally pathetic to even think you could be better than me. Wendy: I don’t want to be better than you. I just want you out of my life. Candace: Well, your wish is granted. Rot in hell, you ugly bitch. (Candace walks off as Adrianna gives Wendy a high five) Adrianna: Nice job, blondie! Wendy: I thought….I thought I would feel better after doing this. Empowered…confident…but I just feel…I honestly just feel like a piece of trash right now. (Wendy starts crying and Adrianna hugs her) Adrianna: This is life, Wen. And it sucks. But it’s eat or be eaten. And you just ensured your survival today. Candace will get over it. You know how many guys love lesbians, they’ll be flocking all around her. Wendy: I feel so dirty. Adrianna: It’s okay. (Wendy continues to cry) Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie wakes up in her bed and Moon walks past her doorway) Jamie: Wait. What happened? Moon: You passed out and Jeremy came and saved your ass. Jamie: Jeremy? What the hell is he doing back? Moon: Beats me. All I know is that you owe him big time. Jamie: What? I have a splitting headache. Moon: That happens when you drink like a sailor from the time you wake up until you pass out. Take a shower, mom and dad will be home in a half hour. (Moon leaves and Jamie looks at her phone and sees 24 missed calls from Jeremy) Jamie: What even…? Main Plot: Wendy (Wendy is laying in Zak’s arms on her bed) Wendy: Thanks for coming over. Zak: Anytime. I didn’t know you were gonna be so torn up about this revenge scheme. Wendy: I’m not a bad girl, Zak. No matter how much everyone expects me to be, I’m just not. I know, that’s crazy. A teenage girl who isn’t rebellious or crazy in some way. I just like being quiet and normal and nice. Zak: And that’s what I love about you. Wendy: Really? Zak: Yeah. It just makes you even more perfect in my eyes. (Wendy leans in and kisses him) Zak: Wendy…do you want to be with me? Wendy: I don’t know. I’ve never done something like this before. You know, dated anyone. Zak: Do you like being with me? And kissing me? Wendy: Definitely. Zak: Then why don’t we give it a try and see where it goes. No major commitments or anything. Wendy: I know I like you…I’m just scared I’m not special enough for a guy like you. There are girls prettier than me and smarter than me and more confident than me. Zak: Not even. It’s you I want. Wendy: Then…let’s try this. I’m all in. (Zak kisses her and they both giggle in happiness as they continue to kiss) 'NEXT EPISODE' Sophie: Am I actually seeing this right now? SURPRISES Alicia: I’m not the same girl, I used to be. It’s time to prove it. Dex: I never wanted to think this could actually happen… AT Abby: You’re not this girl, Alicia. Alicia: Then who am I? You tell me! Brittany: The girl I am here and the girl I am elsewhere are different people! EVERY Alicia: It’s called reinventing yourself and it feels great! (Dex is crying in Scott’s arms) TURN (Alicia is making out with a guy) (Sophie is kissing Lindsey) Dex: I HATE YOU! (Eliza slams Scott’s locker aggressively) NEW EPISODE “BIG GIRLS DON’T CRY” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts